Electronic circuitry, including processors, can sometimes be forced to operate outside of specified conditions, such as at higher voltages, and higher frequencies, than those recommended by the manufacturer. Unfortunately, such activity may affect the reliability and longevity of the affected components. Determining the existence of specific conditions indicating operation outside of specified limits may result in reducing the time and cost required for component repair and/or replacement.